Walk away
by bant
Summary: Taka thinks all he married Miaka for was lust. He makes his decision to leave, he left Miaka pregnant and utterly alone. Miaka turns to Suzaku and her warriors, but how can shebe with them being so far, find out how they react!
1. Greatness has never been acheived

Okay, I got inspiration, lemme go while I got it!

Miaka and Taka had been happy. They had gotten married and had a baby on the way. Everything was perfect. Except Miaka, she had a restlessness to go back into the book. Taka became furious and just didn't want her anymore. She felt alone and depressed since the night he told her.

FLASHBACK (Cant do it without a decent one)

" Miaka, I just… don't feel that way about you anymore. I mean, we were 15 and pretty reckless…"

"But Taka, you promised you would love me forever, you came from another world!"

" Yeah, but lust can be a pretty powerfull feeling also. Look Miaka, its not that I don't like you, I like you very much. But, there's another girl…"

"You've been cheating on me! IM PREGNANT YOU, YOU… ARGH!"

Flash forward

Miaka sat, slumped in the restricted section of the library. She looked along the spines of all the books until she found the one she was looking for. She quickly snatched it off the shelf.

"Suzaku" She whispered, "Please, take me back. I can't do this right now, take me back please!"

The form of a brilliant bird appeared in front of her.

"Priestess, I will allow you to go back to deal with your heart, for I AM the god of love, but you WILL have to come back, do you understand?"

"Yes, please take me!"

"Yes, priestess"

"Thank you divine Suzaku!"

A red glow surrounded the priestess, she was floating over an expanse of nothing, and then all at once, she was surrounded by whirls of colour and sound. The priestess looked up and was at the feet of a blue haired fox.

"CHIRI!"

"Miaka?" Chichiri asked. Then he saw her rounded belly and quickly aided her up. As soon as she was steady on her feet she launched herself into him with a bone-crushing hug.

"I missed you guys so much!"

"Even me?" Said a bashful voice behind her. A shock of red mane confirmed her suspicions.

"Tasuki!" She grinned. She attempted to hug him but he dodged her grasp.

"Hey, remember, kids don't like me much ya baka!"

"Shut up and give me a hug" Tasuki laughed and complied, although as he did a small kick was received in his stomach. Tasuki laughed heartily.

" I told ya kids hate me," Tasuki laughed out

" It was a mistake, he or she will love you!" Miaka assured him.

"I'm sorry to ruin the mood no da, but Miaka, why are you here?" Chichiri interrupted. At this Miaka started to cry silently.

"Maybe we should get her in before we go inta detail" Tasuki said, picking Miaka up.

"We can't have ya cryin in the court yard" Tasuki assured. Miaka for the first time realized she was in the mt. Reikaku hideout.

Tasuki carried Miaka into the hideout and Chichiri stayed close behind.

"Geez Miaka, Did ya gain some weight or what?" Tasuki teased while still being able to hold her quite easily.

" Im pregnant dipshit" Miaka said getting angry.

"I fergot ya were prone ta mood swings too" Tasuki said still teasing.

"Shut up" Miaka said, and for once he did. But he kept his wolfish grin, which made it hard for Miaka to be angry with him.

"I didn't realize how much I missed both of you" Miaka stated. By that time they had made it to Tasuki s room and Chichiri shut the door behind them. Tasuki laid Miaka on the bed and stood up straight. Miaka noticed he had grown a few inches.

"So Miaka, what is wrong no da?" Chichiri inquired. Miaka burst into tears again and her seishi sat on either side of her to comfort her.

"Taka…He left me, he said it was all lust. He left me alone, and I'm pregnant for Suzakus sake!"

"That bastard!" Tasuki growled, quickly standing up and pulling his tessen out. " Ill fry his goddamn ass!"

"Tasuki, later no da" Chichiri stated, not bothering to actually stop his friends anger, anger Chichiri shared also. "So why are YOU here Miaka no da?"

"I asked Suzaku… he said he was sending me here until, well I don't know, no, I don't care!" She said sobs coming back full force. "That's enough for now no da" Chichiri concluded. "So how long no da?" Chichiri inquired.

"8 months!" Miaka said, mood forgotten, she was used to the question by now.

"I could be an uncle any day then no da!" Chichiri said lightening the mood, she switched to chibi form and was doing cartwheels to make Miaka laugh.

"So Tama- Taka, left you after 8 months" Tasuki stated, his anger far from forgotten. Miakas eyes brimmed with tears again. Tasuki noticing this, immediately softened. "So are ya gonna name yer kid little Genrou?" Tasuki asked.

Miaka immediately laughed again, "Not in your lifetime!" She laughed.

"So what are the names no da!" Chichiri asked, jumping up next to Miaka, he pulled his mask off and she saw happiness in his eye. Miaka hadn't been this happy in months.

"Well, I had a few ideas. Taka and I… No I wall name him. Or her" She added as an afterthought. "Well, I guess if it was a girl, Kourin. And if it was a boy… I don't know"

"Lets hope it's a boy then, so when ya have the kid you'll think of him kicking me and say 'lets call him Tasuki!'" The bold bandit stated.

"No, she will say, he looks so innocent, he reminds me of Chichiri no da! Then she will name him Chiri in my honour no da!" Chichiri challenged. Miaka was barely containing her laughter by now.

"I don't know, Maybe Hotohori…"

"Yeah, if it IS a girl" Tasuki stated. Miaka was right out belly laughing at that point.

"Maybe, Shunu…"Miaka said when she had some composure. Then it was Tasukis turn to laugh. He has tears of laughter in his eyes by the time Chichiri caught on. Then the monk couldn't help but chuckle at Miaka.

"What's so funny about Shunu?" Miaka said. Tasuki looked into her green eyes with his amber ones.

"Did I ever tell ya my real name?" Tasuki chortled.

"No" Miaka stated.

"My birth name is Kou Shunu" then Tasuki couldn't help but laugh at Miakas expression. Miaka stared at him while he laughed. His hair had grown and so did he. He looked- and acted now that Miaka thought about it, older. Chichiri on the other hand looked wiser and holier. Then Miaka couldn't help but laugh at the two of them. She had missed them.

Couple a hours later

Miaka had been left after a good reunion in Tasukis room, to use as her own. She had found a shirt of his, and was surprised that in her pregnant state it fit her. Well, then again his clothes were always way too baggy. The shirt went down to her knees almost, not that anyone would look at her when she was so fat, even Taka… She wouldn't think of him now. Miaka tossed and turned, but her baby was restless. She couldn't find sleep. She decided, stupidly, to roam the hallways.

Miaka walked to the end of the corridor outside of her room and found a stair well. She walked up and found herself on the fortress wall. It was a nice place to walk under the stars. Miaka did just that. When she had done two full laps she lay down and looked up. She was naming off all the Suzaku constellations as she found them. Then of course, Tamahome showed up. She stared at the constellation, with contempt in her heart, she stared at the stars. Her gazing was interrupted by another warrior who happened to stand over her at that moment.

"GEEZ! Tasuki! You scared me!"

"Ya? Well yer wanderin around at night, in a bandit hideaway! I was worried! Ya coulda been caught, an with these guys… not to say there bad, but anyone when theyre drunk kin make a mistake… SO whatcha thinking about Aka?"

"Taka… I can't believe after all that's happened, all I did for him. All he did for me…"

"Some guys have what it takes, some don't." Tasuki stated.

"We were MARRIED. I'm PREGNANT!"

"I know that" Tasuki said, he sat next to Miaka, and helped her sit up. She held onto his arm for support as they sat. Miaka started to cry again.

"Ya know I hate ta see ya cry Aka…" Tasuki said quietly.

"I cant help it Tas" Miaka said. Tasuki just groaned. Suddenly an idea struck him.

"So you say you fell in love  
And you're gonna get married  
Raise yourself a family  
How simple life can be" Tasuki started quietly, as if unsure of his voice. When Miaka leaned closer to hear him, his confidence rose, and so did his voice.

"Somewhere it all went wrong  
And your plan just fell apart  
And you aint got the heart  
to finish what you started" His mournful voice was filled with sorrow for Miaka, and she could hear it tone and words.

"Yeah you fell in love  
And you went and got married  
Had yourself a family  
How simple life can be  
Somewhere it all went wrong  
And your plan just fell apart  
And you aint got the heart  
to finish what you started" His voice quickened and swelled. Miaka was listening intently now as the tune turned harsh.

"The ones that you loved  
The ones that you left behind  
The ones you said you'd try to find  
Are they tryin' to find you?" He looked into Miakas eyes and sang right to her. He repeated the verse twice before she realized he was talking about himself and Chichiri.

"Somewhere it all went wrong  
And your plan just fell apart  
And you ain't got the heart  
to finish what you started  
You walked out that door  
To find out where you belong  
To fulfill your own selfish dreams  
I think you might have forgotten" Tasuki sang the last part with contempt. Miaka never knew he felt that badly about her leaving, now she knew, and was sorry she ever left her warriors. ANY of them. She no longer counted Taka as a warrior. When he finished the verse, Tasuki stopped abruptly.

"Don't stop" Miaka pleaded. Tasuki just gave her a fanged grin and launched off in a rowdy voice

"The ones that you loved  
The ones that you left behind  
The ones you said you'd try to find  
Are they tryin' to find you?" Tasuki repeated the verse again and Miaka understood it was over. She knew Tasuki just showed her a part of him he probably never would again.

"Thank you" Miaka said and went to go to her room. She realized she still had his arm and blushed. Tasuki stood up and offered his hand to pull her up, he couldn't see her red face. When she was up he offered her his arm and she took it with a laugh. She just grinned in his way and took her back to her room. When he left and was sure she was safely in bed, Chichiri popped up behind him.

"You have a nice voice Tasuki" Chichiri teased.

"Thanks fox face" Tasuki jabbed back.

I hope you enjoyed reading that as much as I did writing it. I will continue upon request. Although, I really enjoy this, so I will continue, but if you want me to post you have to review! Please!

Bant (P.S its a dropkick murphys song, very good!)


	2. This plan has never been carried out

I'm back! Thank you guys for all your wonderful words of encouragement! I think what I will do is e-mail you guys! I do truly appreciate your reviews. I am not quite sure what or if there will be pairings in this, I have an idea though! Just bear with me please!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tasuki had camped out in Chichiri's room for the night, although he hated being woken up early in the morning because of Chichiri's monkish habits.

"Come on Tasuki no da! We have a full day ahead of us! No da!" Chichiri encouraged.

"This bandit is fully nocturnal, you enjoy the day!" Tasuki protested. 'Its not like were travelin' with the Suzaku seven anymore' he thought. Unfortunately Chichiri could read his friends mind,

"Come on now, we would not want to keep the priestess waiting no da!" Chichiri exclaimed, there was a well-timed knocking at the door. "Come in no da!"

"Sorry to bug you guys this early"- Miaka apologized. 'Damn right' Tasuki thought, "But do you have any pickles and ice cream!" She exclaimed. Miaka was craving stuff again; she knew the answer but what the hell.

"I don't know if its just too damn early" Tasuki said, looking blearily at Miaka, "Or did ya just ask me fer an iced cow with parking. I don't even know what parkin' is" Tasuki said slamming his head back into his pillow. Miaka giggled, 'if I didn't know Tasuki didn't drink last night, I would say he has a hangover' Miaka thought.

"I can assure you I am not quite sure what your talking about no da, but if I had some I would give it to you no da" Chichiri slowly concluded. "Did you sleep well no da?"

"After a bedtime lullaby I would say, yes" Miaka thought back on the night before.

"I'm glad ta hear it!" Tasuki said, "On the other hand, I would be glad to hear the death of those damn birds" He pointed to the window, where sure enough there were several birds singing.

"Oh, how cute!" Miaka squealed. 'I didn't even drink anything' Tasuki thought to himself as Miaka's squeals cut through his head like a knife.

It was around that point when Tasuki realized he would not be sleeping in, and pushed himself up with a sigh.

"Alright Chiri, you win damnit!" Tasuki growled, irritated.

"Yay! Now we can do stuff!" Miaka cheered.

"Ya can do stuff without me ya know" Tasuki sighed, running a hand through his already sleep mussed hair.

"What's the fun in that no da!" Chichiri exclaimed, mostly to push his friends buttons, one of his new favorite pastimes. Miaka seemed to catch on. This day was going to be hell for Tasuki.

oOo

"Come on Tasuki!" Miaka cried while dragging him further into the forest.

"Lets play find the monk, find the crazy rodent monk whose idea was this!" Tasuki murmured to himself. He had to admit, he was starting to enjoy his time alone with the priestess, 'No' he thought ' if I start sayin that itll lead down a path I don wanna go' He assured himself. 'I hate wimmen' He added for good measure. Suddenly Miaka pulled him in another direction,

"I heard a 'no da!' I swear!" She exclaimed. He could feel her heartbeat rising.

"Hey, not so hard, ya gotta think about yer kid too!" Tasuki stated, pulling Miaka back so she would slow down.

"Yeah, I know. I just got carried away." She removed her hands from Tasuki's arm and stroked her stomach lovingly. "I can't wait till this baby is born. But, so much is going to be up to me now. Taka and I planned this out… We had the money the house. But now, I don't know what I'm gonna do Tasuki…" Miaka had tears streaming down her face now. She was so full of emotion she could do nothing but cry.

"Hey, Aka… Don't cry, It'll be okay. You always have a home at Mt. Reikaku and I'm sure Boshin would be honoured t' have ya stay at the palace" Tasuki tried to comfort her, but she only started to cry harder.

"No, Suzaku said I would have to go home, or what was my home. He said I had to return to my world." Miaka stated, wrought with emotion and sobbing. Tasuki's eyes held a strange glint, almost…conniving.

"What exactly did Suzaku say?" Tasuki asked. Planning something, evil.

"He said exactly "Priestess, I will allow you to go back to deal with your heart, for I AM the god of love, but you WILL have to come back, do you understand?" Miaka repeated. Tasuki still had something evil up his sleeve and started to walk away.

"Wait up!" Miaka called and 'power walked' next to him. They walked in silence for a few moments. Miaka felt the need to break it grow.

"So whatcha thinking about?"

"What does Suzaku mean by 'deal with your heart'" Tasuki asked.

"Well I suppose it means get over Taka" Miaka started and then started to cry.

"But…"Tasuki started "Do you ever really get over your first true love?" Tasuki asked still on the edge of deep thought.

"Well… I don't suppose so," Miaka said. Chichiri appeared in front of them. He had been listening and they both knew it.

"I believe I can answer that," Chichiri said after a moment of silence. He pulled his mask off, and dropped the 'no da' s. "Never, you never do. No matter how hard you try to forget, there's always a constant reminder. Some more obvious than others" He stated. "Lets go back" Chichiri stated, it was more of a command than a suggestion. "Miaka, stressing yourself out so much is not healthy for the baby no da" Chichiri said, replacing his mask and resuming his cheerful banter.

"Your right and I'm hungry!" Miaka stated, her chipper self once again.

"Say you're NOT hungry and that would surprise me" Tasuki said, earning himself a smack on the cheek. "OWIE!" He said, bringing on flashbacks from when he first met the priestess.

"Sorry" Miaka giggled, she truly did not mean to hit him that hard, but he did deserve it.

"Yeah right. Next thing I know you'll be strippin' me down again" He mumbled. The for old time sake she pulled his shirt open and ran behind Chichiri, using him as a shield.

"What are ya doing!" Tasuki blushed and pulled his shirt up. "Ya crazy woman, if I don't know ya were crazy I woulda… Ok maybe not but something woulda happened" Tasuki finished lamely, a blush burning his face.

"You know you're right Miaka, Tasuki does have bulging muscles and a great body no da" The monk said winking at her. Miaka caught on quickly.

"Oh yes, he has an exotic beauty don't you think?" Miaka stated. Tasuki just stared in disbelief. Was he hearing them right?

"Yer, not a queer, you can't be ya said so yerself!" Tasuki said, pointing a shaking finger at Chichiri. "You've been contacting Nuriko haven't you! Oh my god he's a queer monk!" Tasuki screamed. He pulled his chi together and took off towards the hideout, leaving Miaka and Chichiri to laugh in his dust.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Miaka and Chichiri had been having a nice pleasant conversation as they approached the hideout. As they came nearer they saw a figure standing outside the door to the hideout. As they got closer they could see it was Koji. He looked up and saw them too.

"What, in th' seven hells did ya do t' genrou?" He asked, amazed and disturbed "He's barricaded his room an' wont come out" Koji said, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"All we did was compliment him," Miaka said innocently, almost too innocently.

"Yeah no da, on his great body no da," Chichiri said, his mask perfectly complimenting the statement.

"Yes and his beauty too don't forget" Miaka said, barely stifling her laughter. She and Chichiri shared look and burst out in laughter. Koji had been watching them uneasily while they were talking, but realizing what they had done he laughed along with them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tasuki looked around at all of his things, Miaka had scattered and destroyed his room. Not that he was the neatest person I the world, but for Suzaku's sake he was not _this _messy! He sighed and began to pick things up. His room smelled like Miaka. He had realized their little game for what it was, but he was still thankful for a little time to himself. That had given him the perfect excuse. Miaka had been driving him insane, not by her asking him for things, he didn't mind getting her anything she wanted, if he knew what it was of course. That's what had been driving him mad, his desire to do so much and be happy to do it. He _wanted_ to do this for Miaka, he wanted to do more than what she asked, and that baffled him. Had his feelings for the girl changed that much. He spent much of the time straightening out his- now her room. At least until her actual room was ready. They were not traveling with a pregnant woman. Tasuki was so lost in thought he didn't realize he was holding Chichiri until the mini-monk screeched 'NO DA!' in protest to being flung in a dirty clothes pile.

"WAAAAAA- SHIT CHIRI! YA SCARED THE SHIT OUTTA ME!"

"Your clothes are very smelly no da" Was the chibis only reply.

"So…Hi" Tasuki said, staring at the monk.

"Hi… no da" Was his reply. Seconds of silence passed until Tasuki said

"So, whaddya want?" The monk seemed to remember something as he returned to normal size and grew serious. "What were you planning on telling Miaka?" The monk said, his mask removed. He was staring hard at Tasuki, as if trying to see if he was telling the truth.

"I was thinking. Since ya don't really get over yer first 'true love'" Tasuki said, slightly disgusted at the last words, "Wont Miaka be here forever?" Tasuki concluded.

"No. Suzaku said she will have to go back. So she will go back, don't make her think she can stay here and forget her problems." Chichiri said, warningly. However his tone suggested he would love to tell Miaka to stay here, away from Taka. Chichiri slipped his mask back on a sighed. "We should enjoy our time with Miaka. I think Suzaku sent her here so we could help her get over Taka." Chichiri figured. He wasn't happy enough to use 'no da' yet. "So, lets help her, see ya!" Chichiri said and popped out of the room.

Tasuki sighed and ran his hand through his messy hair. The monk hadn't helped him come to any conclusions other than Miaka staying was completely and utterly hopeless.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chichiri was meditating. Not that it was irregular, but he was contemplating Miaka. She was sent here to get over Taka, which was obvious. He was glad he had a chance to talk to her in the forest. He had learned much through little hints she was dropping. Apparently Taka had felt only a boyish crush on Miaka, which had been completely irresponsible and cruel. The manner in which he left her was apparently very unprovoked and mean, He did not quite understand the manner, and it had something to do with a small device he didn't understand. The monk contemplated Miaka for a bit longer and then got up and decided to walk. He just wanted to be out of the hideaway for now.

The wonderer somehow found his way to the room that was being prepared for Miaka. It had a baby friendly proofing on it and many things to make it easier on her. The bandits, who knew more about this than anyone could imagine, also had a midwife on duty. She was ready to be called from the village at any moment and was set to come live temporarily at the hideout closer to Miaka's due date.

Chichiri finished looking through the room. He continued walking until he reached the outside of the hideout.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miaka was tired of wearing her same boring pregnancy clothes. She raided Tasuki's closet, she came out with a ginormous white shirt and a pair of white britches. She surprisingly fit into them with a bit of a squeeze. Suddenly Miaka realized something. Tasuki's clothes were so baggy, he needed a belt with everything! That's why when she first met him he had not only a trench coat but also a belt that was insanely small. It was to keep everything held together. Likewise she never would have been able to pull off Tamahome's shirt, yet Tasuki's slipped right off. Miaka felt she had accomplished something, so she went walking through the bandit hideout. Most of the bandits shot her funny looks realizing whose clothes she was wearing. It was pissing her off. She made up her mind to tell off the next bandit who approached her.

"Miaka?" She heard a voice behind her. "What are ya wearing?" He asked incredulously.

"Clothes! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!" Miaka screeched. Turning around she came face to face with a terrified Koji. Having never experienced the wrath of a pregnant woman, he was scared shitless.

"Yes your eminence" He replied and ran, having heard Hotohori call her that in reference he hoped it was appropriate.

Miaka felt a swelling in pride and walked with her chin up into the dining hall. There she spotted Tasuki giving orders to some newer bandits. There had been many requests since they had fought with the emperor to join the bandits, but they refused more than they needed. Half of them were stupid children wanting to fight for Konan while impressing their friends. That way they would have their mothers' blessings and their friends' admiration. The bandits quickly got rid of these types of people. The remnants of their vigorous training were standing before Genrou, the greatest leader ever. Then he turned and saw Miaka… in HIS clothes. He looked her up and down.

"Ummm, Miaka?" Tasuki started.

"Yes Tasuki" Miaka replied in that innocent way of hers. Tasuki sighed; she knew exactly how to get to him.

"Yer not wearin' that right, ya need t' tie the middle closer with a bigger strip of fabric. Little baka" Tasuki said playfully. Miaka studied him and then looked at her clothes. She unwrapped her 'belt' and adjusted it like Tasuki said.

'Hey!' she thought, 'I do look good like this' She looked up at Tasuki and smiled. He just grinned and gave a small laugh at the girl, looking like a wannabe bandit at this point.

"Thanks Tasuki!" Miaka said cheerfully. "I'm gonna go eat now!" She said happily scrambling away.

"Wait a sec'" Tasuki stated. Miaka turned around to face him once more. "Chichiri said he needed t' talk to ya, an' it didn't look like anythin' good either" He added with a sigh.

"But I'm so hungry" Miaka complained. She clutched her stomach, "I'm eating for 2 now remember." Miaka chided the bandit.

He looked at her incredulously, "If I remember correctly, you always eat for about 5" Tasuki said with a mischievous grin. Miaka shot him a death glare, he laughed it off and watched Miaka scramble away to get food, shaking his head he turned back to the bandits, and promptly forgot what he was gonna say.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Thank you guys so much for your reviews! Again! I hope you enjoyed! I had fun! I hope you guys did too. It IS getting more serious though. Ah well, ya still don't know my master plans! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways I hope you guys are all doing great! Oh and thanks ChirikoFan for your review (My first yeah!) I can't properly thank ya in here but yer e-mails not up. I will try and thank everyone but if you don't post yer e-mail (I know why you wouldn't want to) I want you guys to know I thank you all very much!


	3. My base is your base

Sorry this is taking so long, you know me, a lazy ass anyways, all you full moon fans, check out TakutoTheShinigamiForlorn's story. He's pretty good, and a good friend of mine.

Miaka was wondering about looking for Chichiri, she could never seem to find him. She wandered up and down the hallways, then a sudden shock of pain shot through her. She clutched her stomach, her insides trembled. Miaka landed heavily against the wall beside her and slid down it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tasuki felt a mental cry hit him, his 'yoku' lit up and he knew something was seriously wrong, he ran towards the source.

Chichiri felt Miaka's chi waver, she was in a great deal of pain. He immediately teleported towards her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miaka's vision blurred and she saw a shadow stop in front of her. Soon she heard a garbled voice, not a second later a second shadow appeared beside the first. She heard a higher voice saying… something. Then she noticed the blackness bordering her vision, she let it consume her and she knew no more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The first thing Miaka noticed was the scent of mountain-aired sheets. The clean soap and the crisp air. Then she noticed she was lying in an extremely soft bed, someone else was in the room with her. She sunk into the sheets and wearily opened her eyes. At first all she saw were blurs of colour, and then she noticed it was dark. Looking out her window she could see stars. She looked beside her and saw Tasuki, asleep with his head tucked onto his chest.

She laughed, knowing he was probably so worried about her he hadn't rested in a while. Miaka sat up and for her efforts was rewarded with shooting pains in her head. She let out a gasp of pain. Tasuki shook himself awake he had heard Miaka wake up.

"Hey Miaka, have a nice sleep?" He tried a joke.

"No, you?" Tasuki laughed and stood up, moving closer to Miaka.

"Well, unfortunately for you, th' doctors order are yer ta stay in this bed until further notice"

"Aww, come on. No one will notice" Miaka pleaded. Tasuki shot her a look that meant 'doubt it'. Miaka just sighed a leaned back into her pillows.

"So what's the latest news?" Miaka asked, not sure of how long she had been unconscious.

"Not much, we were all worried about ya fer th' past, I dunno three days"

"Why did I pass out" Miaka was more worried by the look she got from Tasuki, one of pain, sorrow, guilt, and something else she couldn't quite place.

"Well, yer kid… We don't really know, but it's from the baby. If ya want him to live, yer gonna have to listen to what we tell you to do."

"Tasuki is right no da" Tasuki jumped about a foot in the air when Chichiri spoke suddenly from behind him, stepping from the shadows of the room. "You're going to have to be more careful," Chichiri continued, ignoring Tasuki. "We think it might have something to do with the continual stress put on the baby no da, So much has happened to you two no da" Chichiri summed it all up.

Chichiri stood beside Tasuki, the two seishi 's emotions being shared through the connection they had forged so long ago. Tasuki was relieved that Miaka had woken up, after two days he was getting worried sick, but Chichiri understood that just because she looked fine didn't mean she or the baby was fine. Miaka observed the exchange she didn't understand. She knew something was wrong, more than anyone would tell her. She studied their faces until she got a little more notice.

"So whatcha wanna do while yer up?" Tasuki asked, his more cheerful side coming through.

"I don't know, eat?" Miaka replied.

"Right, well get on that. KOJI!" Tasuki yelled through the door. Suddenly a very tired Koji stumbled through the door.

"What's goin on boss?" Came his slurred response.

"Get the priestess here some food would ya?"

"Sure thing boss, gimme 15minutes…" And Koji stumbled out again. For a long time no one spoke. Finally Miaka broke the silence between them with a wracking cough. Tasuki and Chichiri immediately jumped up Tasuki left to get the doctor and Chichiri made her lay flat out. The priestess quickly recovered but of course her fox face was worried about her.

Tasuki soon came back into the room with a slightly shorter, balding man in tow. He looked as though a man who was recently saved from poverty and was slowly recovering. The man checked over her once, checking her vitals.

" She needs to lay down. She got too excited. If more coughing fits continue she must drink this, a simple tea but it is calming." Once the doctor said this he stood and was dismissed.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o00o

I am very sorry for the shortness and time it took to post this chapter. Very recently two close friends of mine broke up, okay so like 2 months ago. I dot dragged into the middle of it all and I tried to write but nothing came to mind. I couldn't draw either. I am very, very sorry. Actually I wrote this section on a very different day, someone very close to me is in a horrible situation, it doesn't look like she is going to make it. So forgive me if these are very random, or a bit darker. I am sorry.


	4. Patience is hardly won

Hey! Look at me! Going for 2 updates in one month! So, someone make me a cookie or something!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Miaka's seishi stayed watching over her like a hawk for days. Miaka felt that time was slipping by slowly, slower than ever before. But finally she was granted permission to get up and move around a little bit, and it was very limited what she COULD do. Which was not much.

"Come on Tasuki! Let me out of here" Miaka wailed

"No" came the patient response, something he had been working very hard on these past few days.

" Just for a little bit" Miaka complained

"No" Tasuki said, suppressing a sigh.

"Please I've been stuck in here forever! I wanna do something! Could I at least sit outside?" Miaka argued.

"I don't think yer allowed to" Tasuki almost ground his teeth; he was NOT built for patience.

"Please… You know, it says that the priestesses seishi have to do whatever she wants" Miaka tried, from a whiny two year olds perspective.

"Really? I don think that's what it said." Tasuki's patience was basically non-existent.

"Well, you have to serve me anyways. So there, do it" Miaka complained and pouted. Tasuki sighed and got up.

"You're leaving?" Miaka asked with a face like a lost puppy.

"I aint leavin. But yer jus gonna complain if I make ya sit here" Tasuki said with a bit of mischief back.

"I can go!" Miaka exclaimed

"No, well, not really. I'm gonna give ya a piggy back ride an yer gonna sit outside with me an stop complainin, yer givin me a headache" Tasuki said, going over to Miaka.

"REALLY!" Miaka said, she was WAY too excited. Miaka tried to jump onto Tasuki and forgot about her pregnancy, with speed born of a god, he twisted around and caught her, holding her bridal style.

"Okay, Its official, ya need ta quit while yer ahead, stop tryin ta do so much!" Tasuki chided her like an older brother.

Tasuki picked Miaka up and carried her easily throughout the hideout until they reached a hidden passage out. Not many people came through this way and they were more likely to avoid meeting Chichiri or a doctor this way. Tasuki carried her out and then gently set her in the soft grass. Miaka was quiet the entire time and was glad just to be out. Surprisingly Tasuki didn't talk either. She noticed there was a huge change in the seishi but couldn't figure out what. Just then Miaka heard a popping noise to her right.

Chichiri appeared, his happy smile worn in place. Miaka was expecting a lecture headed Tasuki's way for bringing her out here, but none came. Instead Chichiri took off his mask and sat quietly beside Miaka.

Together the seishi and their priestess looked out over the deep forest, on clear days, like today, they could see out over the small busy town nearby, but mostly it was the quiet hill with lush grass bordering the dense forest. In the summer, everything around Mount Reikaku was green, different shades, but very lush. But when it was most beautiful was in the fall.

In the fall, the leaves, of course, changed colours. The bandit hideout stood, a pearly white against the yellow, brown, and fiery reds of the trees. The red tiled roof blending in making the hideout look like a shining coliseum with an airy roof and spacious land. But Miaka had yet to see Mount Reikaku at its best.

For now the three friends just sat, staring over the hills and trees.

"Chichiri" Miaka suddenly asked.

"Yes no da?" Was his quick response.

"Do you always come here since I've been gone?" was Miaka's innocent question.

" No no da. I'm just here for a visit now no da. I have to go back soon, actually I am on the job right now no da" Came the monks thoughtful response.

"What are you doing?" Miaka sounded like a two year old asking why the sky was blue.

"Well, Tasiiskun wants me to look for new talent, people who are talented enough and responsible enough to use magic no da" Chichiri was actually very weary of searching, there were very few people in this day and age who fit that requirement.

"I could do it!" Miaka said. She almost seemed to be acting younger every day. 'Hey Tasuki… Tasuki?" When she looked over, her fire seishi was fast asleep.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miaka was lying in bed reading a scroll; it was a very simple one, but a scroll nonetheless. Chichiri had thought that since Miaka might be staying for a long time, she should finish what he had started to teach her from her first visit, how to read. Miaka was actually doing very well, and it would keep her still for hours. Just trying to finish one scroll. Currently she was reading a children's lullaby.

Chichiri walked into Miaka's room, with the midwife scurrying behind him. Miaka's midwife was a nice lady; she was short and talked very quickly. She had dull orange hair and was plump, but she knew all about her job and was good at what she did.

" How's it coming no da?" Was the first thing Chichiri said.

"Boring" Came Miaka's monotone response.

"Well, that's good no da. Maybe we should try something harder than that no da" Chichiri's thoughtful reply came.

"Absolutely not" The midwife chastised. "We are only a few days away from the pregnancy and I will NOT have this young lady any more stressed than she is living with these… men!" Came the crisp tone from the midwife, her feeling for the bandits obvious. Chichiri shuffled nervously.

"Okay than no da… um, I think Ill be back later to check on you no da" Chichiri said and hurried out.

The midwife hurried around, fluffing pillows among other things, and mumbling under her breath of how 'improper' it was for a lady like her to be near all these 'bad men'. Especially that red haired wolf guy, ordering her around, when she obviously knew what she was doing. Miaka listened, stifling her giggles as the midwife got out all of her anger.

"Um, ms…" Miaka asked tentatively

"Yes my lady, what is it" Came the warm response from the midwife.

"The man that you just scared out, the blue haired one, he isn't one of the bandits, he's my friend and he' a monk." Miaka said sweetly, a little too sweetly if you ask me.

"Oh! Really now, well I suppose I COULD have been nicer, but oh the poor dear, I was wondering why he was so nervous. I must have really scared him, well at least there is ONE good man around here" The midwife said getting back to her mumblings.

Miaka leaned into her pillows listening to the mumblings. All of the sudden Miaka felt that clenching pain in her stomach again. Although this time it didn't go away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Yeah, chapter four. Not quite sure where it is in length compared to the others. Hmmm, oh well. I have a cramp in my shoulder. I did it ALL in one night. Yay, I need a hug… Well Im off ta do… I dunno, sleep er sumthin.


	5. When you get down to it

I'm going for a hell of a lot of updates! But as long as I get reviews, Ill do it for you guys.

0o0o0o0oo0oo0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Just calm down dearie, breath in, slowly. Calm down now, breath." The midwife said in a calming tone. "Your not ready yet, just calm down. You have another few weeks dearie."

Miaka tried to take deep breaths but a sense of panic was rising within her. As always when she was around her friends, she heard a popping noise. It was Chichiri, immediately a sense of calmness came over her, she knew she would be protected. As expected, not a second later Tasuki arrived in a blur of colour and a slight breeze.

Miaka was immediately able to relax and calm herself enough to let the pain subside, after all she had her seishi on either side, at that exact moment she felt their concern for her and she felt as important as she was always told she was.

"I'm okay now guys" the priestess sighed out, and slumped down. The effect was immediate, she felt their concern subside and relief washed over her along with many mixed emotions, mostly from her bandit friend, and she was reminded of something long ago, a simple memory, of all of her seishi beside her.

Long ago, when the seishi were all gathered before their long journey, she sat quietly for once, and watched them all. Hotohori, who was by Nuriko, talking animatedly to him, for the first time enjoying himself, Chiriko and Mitsukake in a deep discussion of the remedy of some plant. Tamahome, beside her, listening to Nuriko try and seduce an oblivious Hotohori, Chichiri looking at Miaka, knowing exactly what she was doing and finally Tasuki, with a morbid look on his face, until Nuriko called him, immediately he switched to his laughing, playful self.

She wondered back then but she knew now, Miaka snapped back to reality as Chichiri was telling her what he thought happened. It was best to listen to Chichiri he was usually right.

"Hey Chiri, I think yer overloadin er brain" Tasuki said with a smirk.

"Well its best she knows no da" Chichiri said, replacing his mask.

"Sure Chiri, if ya kin keep er awake" Tasuki, tempting his friend to respond maliciously.

"Tasuki no da, for once, you might be right" Chichiri sighed

"Really!" excitement apparent in his voice,

"I said 'maybe' no da" Chichiri responded, tapping his walking stick on Tasuki's head.

Miaka just laughed at the antics before the midwife settled her down with a few stern words. She also kicked Tasuki out, but Chichiri was able to stay if he wished. So he did.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00oo0o0o0o0

Miaka was up late; she couldn't sleep, especially with her earlier excitement. Her midwife was asleep; she might just be able to slip out. With the skill of a fairy elephant she made her way out of the room, thankfully no one woke up.

Miaka was having a wonderful time walking down the dark halls, especially the long stone one that was open to the trees around her, there were no people and no doors to anywhere in this hallway, it was just a long balcony type hallway. A slight breeze blew through her hair and the warmth of it tickled her nose.

She spotted something else rippling at the end of the hallway. She slowly approached, not knowing what Tasuki would think of her approaching an unknown object, at night in a bandit hideout. As she approached, she realized, it was some sort of fabric, white fabric. Miaka was just about to round the pillar to see what it was when she paused, she knew what it was, and it was, Chichiri. His shirt draped over his shoulders, he was obviously enjoying the warm night.

"Hello Miaka no da" Chichiri said, although he had a no da on his sentence, his voice was a deep baritone, how it should be.

"Hi Chiri, what are you doing?" Miaka asked innocently

"I should be the one asking that, and why are you out of bed no da? Chichiri asked in a weary tone.

"Well, I couldn't sleep, you know how those things work, or maybe you don't… well, I couldn't sleep" Miaka said in her absent way, " What are you thinking about?" Miaka asked quietly.

"Not thinking meditating on" Chichiri said, dropping his cheerful manner " there's something using up a lot of power, magic per say, but its not a threat, its… good…" Chichiri trailed into his thoughts again.

"What do you think it is?" Miaka asked innocently.

"I have an idea, but if it is what I think it is, never mind, I shouldn't be troubling you with this, go back to bed" Chichiri finished, in his brotherly tone, Miaka followed his orders without hesitation this time. She quickly vanished from sight.

"So, what do ya think it is?" Tasuki asked stepping from the shadows.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you" Chichiri said, in an undecided voice one could not imagine from the mage without difficulty.

"It souns like one a those I'm goin ta find out eventually things ta me" Tasuki said, challenging logic with stupidity.

"Well, yes, I still don't know if I should no da" Said Chichiri, coming back to his normal self.

"Nothin with you is ever easy, is it?" Tasuki asked, irritated.

"Na no da! That's not fair!" Chichiri said, back into character.

"Could ya just tell me?" Tasuki pleaded.

"Fine" Chichiri said, his voice turned to ice, so harsh the fire seishi winced. "But its only bad news for you"

"I kin handle anythin ya throw my way" Tasuki boasted.

"hmm, fine. I think that maybe, Tamahome is trying to come back" deliberation in his voice.

The fire seishi looked at the monk shocked, and tried to process the news.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Okay, the nameless midwife, I based her off of a friends mom actually, Susan, and then she grew a personality of her own. Anyone that has stuck through my writings knows that I never plan out anything and my characters always have minds of their own. I tell ya, they really do tell me off, seriously, one time, I added my good review an wrier buddy Scrawler to one a my stories, and she was afraid because the character started like her and grew out of control! THEYRE REAL! IM A REAL BOY… cough, okay…Sorry bout that…


	6. Sleep is not drug induced

Holy crap, that's a lot of chapters, be impressed. Support a starving artist, bake me cookies.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0

Tasuki gaped at the monk, trying to process what he just said.

'Tama, coming back, but that means Ill have ta give up Aka, an, NO that's wrong, her heart belongs ta him, what am I thinking! I HATE WIMMEN!' Tasuki tried ta reassure himself. He made sure he was more composed when he asked, "Well, what if he does come back. How will he stay with Miaka?"

"I don't know no da" Chichiri said, "But we cannot start to doubt, because he may be coming back, which is entirely impossible too no da" Chichiri pondered, noticing the look on his friends face, he offered "Remember, we don't know anything yet no da".

"Right, well, maybe if Tama is here, Miaka will finally be happy. An besides, Tama's our good buddy, I don think he's ever been here." Tasuki said in his usual bright tone.

All of a sudden, a blinding red flash came between the two seishi, and a red feather floated down between them. They both followed its slow decent.

"Well, duty calls no da" Chichiri said and vanished in a swirl of bubbles and blue. Tasuki was left standing beside the lonely feather, until a flash of light caught the feather on fire and it was consumed by flame. Tasuki stood staring where the feather formerly resided, until finally he said,

'Well, that was cool" and left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Chichiri walked among the familiar hallways of his former home and training grounds, mount Taikyoku. Chichiri sped through the hallways and eventually ended up in front of two huge wooden doors. He waited until they swing inward, seemingly of their own accord.

"Finally, you've arrived" A horrible scratchy voice came from in front of Chichiri. The face was no better than the voice, in fact worse if you could believe it. It was an old woman, an ugly old woman, so ugly you would barely notice she was sitting on a pillow, floating, with ribbon. Unless you had paid attention to more than her ugly face of course.

"Yes no da, what is it?" Chichiri asked respectfully.

"Obviously you have felt it" Taiiskun told the monk.

0o0o0oo0ooo0o0

Luke: felt what?

Old Ben: a disturbance in the force young one

Luke: Whatever when do we get to use a light saber?

Old Ben: I hate kids Cuts off Luke's head

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o

"You mean Tamahome's presence no da?" Chichiri inquired.

"Yes of course" Taiiskun replied impatiently.

"Why is he here?" Chichiri said, becoming serious.

"I do not know quite know. What I do know is Tamahome is a force independent of Taka, so while Tamahome's memories may have been given to Taka, they are far from being the same person."

"So your saying its Tamahome's conscious decision to take back his memories and come to this world?" Chichiri inquired.

"Precisely. This also means he will still be in this world when Miaka goes back to her own" so finally, the oracle laid out the problem, what he was here for.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tasuki wondered slowly back to his room, memories of what Chiri just told him swirling through his head. He came to a resolution right as he reached his room. He wasn't going to think about Miaka in that way for the rest of ever. She was just his priestess, nothing more.

Tasuki was quite proud of himself as he walked into his room. He unbuckled his tessen holder and out it down on the chair, one of the only pieces of furniture in his room. Next he pulled his shirt over his head and threw it over his tessen, as he turned around, he noticed something, namely Miaka, on his bed, openly staring at him. He suddenly felt very self-conscious and let out a yelp.

"What are ya doin ere!" Tasuki growled out, hell he jus scared the crap out of him.

"Well, I didn't feel like going back to my room, and this is the only other one I know, so here I am!" Miaka said, sounding proud of herself. "Hey, where's Chiri?"

"Oh th monk? The old hag wanted him." Tasuki said indifferently.

Miaka giggled at his obvious disregard, if not dislike for the oracle. Taiiskun had always been nice to Miaka though.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o

"Ill go as fast as I can no da" Chichiri said, turning chibi.

"I have no time for your games, go quickly" the oracle said commandingly, leaving the monk to scramble by. 'Sometimes I wonder about him' the oracle thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" Cummon, get back to yer room" Tasuki said, trying to get Miaka out.

"I don't want to" Miaka whined. "It's so boring and I cant sleep"

Tasuki just sighed. 'This is going to be a long night he thought'. "Cummon Mi-chan I'm tired. Lemme sleep." Tasuki tried to reason.

"Well then go to sleep" Miaka stated.

"WHAT?" Tasuki stared at her like she had grown a third head.

"Sleep. You know when you close your eyes and." Miaka never got to finish. A hand was clamped over her mouth.

"Okay, ya should know, its very improper fer a guy an a girl ta be in th same room together fer a long period of time with no openness. Second, go to bed!" Tasuki said steering her towards the door, "Ill walk ya if ya want" Tasuki said releasing his hold on her mouth.

"OK, lets go! What are you waiting for slowpoke! HURRY!" she teased, Tasuki just shook his head and ran after her.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Fun, fun, fun, I'm going to bed now, have a great time! And don't forget to review, your reviews keep a hippie in a tree!


	7. no two cards are ever alike

Well, I came back…. I still want a cookie, and maybe a sake…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chichiri was riding as fast as he could to the nations capital, Konan, the pride and joy of their country. That's where Chichiri felt Tamahome was going to emerge if he was coming. Chichiri had been riding for days on end and finally the capital was in sight. He slowed his horse to a rocking canter. He would soon be there.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tasuki was just waking up, way too early, because of a knocking at his door. He looked outside; it was around ten in the morning. He pulled the sheets over his head and rolled over, softly mumbling something. He heard his door creak open, and soon after felt the other side of his bed sink. Someone was jabbing him in the back, Tasuki groaned as rolled over. He was staring up at Miaka.

Even she did not escape his morning wrath.

"What… are ya doin here?" Tasuki asked irritated.

"Its late, wake up" Miaka chirped happily.

"No…now that ya have, I'm up for th rest of th day" Tasuki growled.

"Your so cute when yer angry" Miaka said.

"I aint cute" Tasuki glared and then sat up. He sighed and then went to get his clothes. "Get outta here would ya, I'm goin ta get dressed." He barked. Miaka waited just outside of Tasuki's door while he changed. When Tasuki finally came out she started to drag him to the dining hall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Chichiri was just outside of the palace gates. He slowed right down to a working walk. When the guards realized who it was they quickly opened the gates and bowed. Chichiri just nodded to them and continued on. As he came to the walkway, he saw the empress and quickly handed his horse to a groom as the lady rushed towards him.

"Lord Chichiri!" She shouted. She came to a stop almost an arms length away and studied him. "What's wrong?" She finally said. Chichiri just laughed.

"You know me too well no da. I have something very important to discuss no da" Was all Chichiri had to say before they were both ushered to the throne room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miaka happily ate three or four helpings of food, but everyone had grown accustomed to seeing her eat that way by now. Koji sat down beside Miaka and looked across the table at his buddy.

"What did ya do ta Genrou?" Was all he had to say.

"I didn't do anything," Miaka said between mouthfuls.

"Whatever ya say," Koji answered.

In response to this Tasuki just laid his forehead against the table and grumbled.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

"What is wrong lord Chichiri?" Houki asked when they were alone.

"I think Tamahome is trying to get back into this world no da" He replied,

"Don't you mean Taka?" Houki asked.

"Not at all no da. Taka had much of Tamahome's essence, but he wasn't Tamahome. In fact he was very different," Chichiri started. "Tamahome was put into an almost coma state, so that he could give Taka his memory and part of him, but Taka didn't want to be bound to Tamahome. He recently left Miaka, and she is in this world." Houki gasped, not believing that the priestess could possibly be here. Or that Taka could have left her.

"I would have brought Miaka here no da," Chichiri lightened up again "but she is very pregnant no da, in fact she's due in about a week no da" Chichiri said happily. Houki stared at him in shock. Chichiri continued, taking her silence as an advantage.

" Well, when Taka broke up with her, it awoke something in Tamahome, we believe he is trying to return no da" Chichiri ended.

"Have you told Miaka?" Was Houki's reply.

"Uh……….no…da?" Chichiri said, paling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After a good breakfast Tasuki had accompanied Miaka back to her room, they ended up playing cards. Unfortunately for them Koji was an expert card player, and oddly enough, they were playing 'go fish'.

"Do ya have any queens…Tasuki?" Koji asked after a moment of observation.

"Fuck…yes" came his reply.

"Hand'em over Gen" Was Koji's quick response.

"Do ya have any spades?… Miaka" Was Koji's next question.

"No…" was the bored response.

"Finally we get ta move on" Tasuki breathed a sigh of relief.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Well why have you come here then" Houki asked, after yelling at Chichiri about telling Miaka.

"I believe Tamahome will appear at the shrine, if and when he does return no da" Chichiri explained.

"That would make sense. Well we should have horses on the ready at all hours of the day then, if you believe him to be back at any moment." Houki then summoned servants to give them instructions. She was no idiot, she knew what to do. "Well then Chichiri, I guess we must wait." She said, and departed.

Chichiri sat for another moment and then departed to his room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tasuki was playing go fish, and loosing quite badly to Koji. But that wasn't what was wrong. He kept feeling waves of chi hit him.

It was like when Miaka was in trouble, but these weren't from Miaka, and they weren't calling for help… it was almost like, building up power.

Finally it struck him, it was Tamahome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So ya like ya like? No? well your decision. But leave me a review and tell me your opinion please.


	8. shock evident of sums

Well, I'm back… Did you miss me? I sure did… wait a second…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Chichiri sat in the shrine, meditating. He had been in and out for the past few days, trying to see if and when Tamahome was coming, if he was it was bound to be soon.

Chichiri finally gave up for that day; he stretched out his cramped legs and got up. When he opened the door to the shrine he was amazed to see it was dusk. He had been in there for an entire day. Chichiri sighed and made his way back to his room, where Houki was eagerly awaiting his report.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tasuki felt sorry for Miaka, he had watched her for the past few days become uneasy and other physical changes that meant the baby was coming soon.

Tasuki had had a few drinks, but he decided to go check on Miaka anyways, he wasn't really drunk yet, so better to see now, than when he couldn't do anything if she needed help.

Tasuki knocked softly on the door, he didn't hear a response, and so he knocked again. Figuring she was asleep he let himself in. But she wasn't in her bed. He stepped into the room. Miaka was sitting, staring out the window, crying.

"Mi-Chan? What's wrong?" Tasuki asked concerned.

"Who, oh Tasuki, its just you." Miaka said quietly and looked away. "Sorry, I didn't want anyone to see me like this."

"No Aka, what's wrong?" Tasuki asked quietly.

"Its nothing, in fact its kind of stupid really." She said quietly.

"No it isn't Mi-Chan, if it makes ya cry, than its important ta me." Tasuki reassured her, he walked to her side and crouched down next to her.

"It just, Taka." Miaka said the name with distaste. "I was just thinking, he left me because I wasn't pretty enough, especially like this. I did everything else for him, and he chose another pretty girl over me." Miaka finished, fresh tears coming. "That's the only reason I can think of."

"That's a lie Mi-chan, yer very pretty. And the thought that yer goin ta be a mom soon, and a good one I bet, jus makes ya all the more beautiful." Tasuki tried.

"You don't have to say that, Tasuki" Miaka said, with a bit of a sad smile, "But thank you for the thought."

"I mean it" Tasuki tried to reassure her.

"No Tasuki re" her sentence was cut off by her fire seishi's lips claiming her own. Miaka was completely shocked, she dint even pull away, but Tasuki soon did. He looked surprised at himself. He quickly stood up.

"I-I'm sorry" was all he managed before running out of there. Miaka just sat there, stunned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chichiri had told Houki what he had found out that day, which wasn't much. He was ready to pass out. He lay down on his bed and was almost out, suddenly an enormous wave of chi hit him. Before he could saw 'damn' he was up and running towards the shrine. He reached it quickly, flew up the steps and burst through the doors, standing before him, was a very exhausted, very naked Tamahome. When Tama realized there was someone else there he looked up, and smiled.

"Chichiri" He said between ragged breaths.

"Tamahome no da" Chichiri said, and despite himself, cracked a real smile. The two buddies just stood there for a minute, then they started to get ready. Houki who had seen Chichiri running had followed immediately. As she entered the shrine, she looked at Tamahome and quickly turned away.

"I will have clothes summoned here for you immediately lord Tamahome." She offered and left the shrine.

"So what now?" Tamahome asked.

"We ride no da" Was Chichiri's very lord of the rings response.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tasuki was just sitting on his bed, in shock, when he felt an enormous amount of chi hit him.

'so he's here' Tasuki thought. 'good'.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miaka was sitting on her bed, thinking, when she felt something, it felt, nice, familiar. She didn't know what it was though. Unfortunately not a second later she felt a clenching in her stomach that made her cry out in pain.

Soon after the midwife came running in.

"Now it is time"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tamahome was riding beside a very worn out looking Chichiri, he was extremely happy to be back though. Chichiri hadn't exactly told him where they were going, they just were. But better to be prepared.

"Where are we going Chichiri?" Tamahome asked.

"Were going to see Miaka and Tasuki no da" Was the monk yelled response. They were after all going very fast. Tamahome smiled when he heard his loves name. It only encouraged him more.

"How's Miaka doing?" Tamahome asked.

"She's nine months pregnant no da" Chichiri yelled back.

"WHAT!" Tamahome yelled, shock evident on his face.

"Hurry up, at this pace we could get there by dawn no da!" Was Chichiri's response.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Good times ne?


	9. the plan of what has gone

Alas, I am back for the ninth installment of our epic tale! Thank Chichiri for forcing me to write at religious pole point… just kidding, but he did give me cookies and sake!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tamahome had been riding all night, but finally he could see some sort of building in the mountain.

"Is that it Chichiri?" Tamahome asked.

"Na no da" Came the monks reply. Both seishi had run their horses ragged, and now they were within easy sight of the hideout. The bandits recognized Chichiri and shouted greetings as they opened the gates. The horses ran into the courtyard and came to a halt. Soon Koji came speeding out.

"CHICHIRI!" Koji called as he came skidding to a halt. "'Ey, you two" Koji said waving two bandits over, "Take these guys an take care of em," He commanded, and they did.

"Ok, now you guys have ta come, Miaka's havin er kid right now!" Koji practically yelled at them.

"WHAT NO DA!" Chichiri more excited than he had been in a long time. But Tamahome was ecstatic.

"LETS GO SEE HER!" Tamahome yelled, and Koji turned and ran.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miaka had been in severe pain all night; she could only remember small bits of it though. She was almost ready to have the baby, she could tell, only a few more pushes, and she was done.

'I wish, Tamahome, could be here. To see the birth of our child' she thought. Then as if her wish was granted he was.

"Miaka!" She heard him call, "I've come back fore you" he said, and grabbed her hand. Miaka felt tears of happiness in her eyes; she grabbed her loves hand and with one last push brought their child into the world.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o(HAHAHAH, I did that so it was a cliffie, get it? You don't know if it's a girl or boy hahahahhaha… wait a sec, neither do I…) (Fuck… who else's P.O.V did I mean ta out here)

Chichiri was standing outside with Tasuki, leaning against the wall.

"What did you do this time no da?" Chichiri said, sensing his friend's guilty conscience.

"Whaddya mean?" Tasuki asked, knowing full well what he meant. Chichiri just sighed.

"Fine don't tell me if you don't want to no da" Chichiri said, looking at the ceiling.

"I- uh, I kissed her" Tasuki said, looking away with a blush. Chichiri said nothing to his friend. Finally Tasuki asked, "So how's Tama doin?"

"From what I can tell, good no da" Was the monks even response. Never betraying what he thought of his friend's actions.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o

Miaka lay happily with her baby in her arms. She stared down at her little boys face; he was quite in his blankets.

"So Tamahome, how did you get here?" Miaka asked.

"Hah, well, that Taka guy, I was basically asleep feeding him my essence, but he wanted to prove he was different than me, which is why he left you. So I came back for you, because I love you." Tamahome said, smile on his face. Miaka looked at him again, she knew this was the real Tamahome, and he did come back for her. Maybe everything was going okay.

Tamahome leant next her, and kissed her, but as his lips touched hers flashes of Tasuki's kiss came back to her, and she pulled away, confused.

"What's wrong?" Tamahome asked concerned.

"Sorry, nothing. Its just so weird having the real Tamahome back again" Miaka said with a smile.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Tamahome said, you could see in his eyes, he has an unmistakable amount of love for her. And she knew it.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The midwife walked out of the room and was immediately surrounded by seishi and Koji.

"WHAT WAS IT?" They asked in unison (the way only anime people seem to do)

"Calm yourselves. You can't visit yet. Give them about half an hour to recover" Was all she said and walked away.

The trio just groaned and leaned back against the wall.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miaka watched as Tamahome as he rocked the baby and stared into his sons face with admiration. He always was good with kids, she remembered. And then she let sleep consume her.

Tamahome let her sleep, and rocked the baby to keep him quite.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The trio waited EXACTLY half an hour and then 'politely' knocked and burst in.

"What is it?" Koji surprisingly was the first to ask.

"It's a boy" Tamahome responded.

"Great, lemme go tell th guys" Koji said and ran out. They watched him leave.

"How's Miaka doing no da?" Chichiri asked.

"As you can see she's asleep, worn out but nothing bad." Was Tama's cheerful response. The three seishi just sat around looking at the baby. It was a long time before anyone spoke.

"So what did ya name im?" Tasuki asked, finally speaking to Tama.

"We didn't yet" Tamahome responded while cooing to his son. The baby just cringed a bit. He was silent for a moment, and then broke in to loud sobs. Miaka immediately sat up.

"He's hungry" was all she said, and then she took the baby, and started to undo her shirt. Tamahome immediately panicked and clapped his hand over Tasuki's eyes.

"GET OUTTA HERE YOU GUYS!" Tamahome said, ushering them out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Great ending Im sure, just reminds you of back in the Genbu caves doesn't it?


	10. numbness is the apology

Dude, were in double digits… LETS HAVE A PARTY!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Miaka was about ready to pound her head into a wall, the baby had been taking so much sleep away from her, thank god for Tamahome. He knew how to deal with kids. Miaka was just about asleep again when she heard the familiar wailing from beside her. She sighed and got up.

"Hey, Miaka" She watched Tamahome pick up their child.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Why don't I take the baby and you go get something to eat?" Tamahome asked her.

"Alright, are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course" Tamahome said and kissed her. Just like before she had flashes of Tasuki, and she suddenly felt very guilty. She quickly hid that and left her room, heading for where she could get some food, and maybe a decent conversation.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tasuki was trying to sleep, but as hard as he tried he couldn't do it. Suddenly Chichiri popped into his room, and landed on the end of his bed.

"Tasuki no da?" was the greeting and question he got.

"Yeah" was the bandits reply, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and then slowly sitting up.

"You need to tell Miaka how you feel and why you did what you did no da, and if you consider yourself Tamahome's friend you need to tell him what happened na no da" Was Chichiri's only advice before he popped out.

Tasuki was wide-awake now; he could only imagine what would happen when he told Tamahome. And of all the things he imagined, none of them were good.

Tasuki got out of bed, got dressed and left his room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Miaka was sitting at a table, eating food. She didn't even care what it was at this point, then Koji sat down beside her.

"So how's it goin?" he asked.

"Wonderful" was her sarcastic reply.

"The glamour of parent hood doesn't seem so glamorous now does it?" Koji somewhat knowingly asked.

"No its fine, I just have to get used to it" Miaka challenged.

"Good answer"

Miaka went back to thinking, but Koji, who was greeting the leader of their little gang, the person she was not prepared to see, interrupted her. Tasuki came over to their table.

"Hey Miaka" was all he said, before asking Koji some dumb question about how many recruits were needed in the spring.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Chichiri knocked and let himself into Miaka's room. There he found Tamahome, rocking the baby.

"Tamahome no da" Chichiri said with a nod.

"Oh, hey Chichiri" came the reply.

"How are you three faring no da?" the question of parenthood.

"Well, Miaka's very worn out, but I'm used to it after…Yuiren" Came Tamahome's distracted response, he hadn't thought of his little sister in quite some time, he now felt very guilty.

"Its not your fault Tamahome no da." Was Chichiri's comforting response, but soon after he said " May I hold the baby no da?"

"Sure" Tamahome replied, handing him the baby. He sat nestled in Chichiri's arms, seemingly comforted. Chichiri rocked him and he quickly fell asleep.

"Wow Chichiri, you would be good at this" Tamahome said, impressed.

"Thanks no da" Came the monk's pleased response. He really did like kids.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miaka sat, staring at Tasuki; Koji had left a little while ago. She could tell Tasuki was battling mentally with himself. Finally he just blurted out,

"I'm sorry" he still looked like he was struggling. He stared down at the table, "I don't know why I did that." He said, but then even more quietly "that's a lie, I do, I'm… not sure what that was, but, uh… I guess ya made me realize, that, I like ya maybe more than a friend. An I'm really sorry bout what happened, nothin like that'll ever happen again, I swear." Tasuki said, his face red and he looked like he was about to cry.

"Tasuki…" Was all she could manage before stopping to think. "Look, I'm really sorry, about all of this too, and I love Tamahome. But I have no doubt that you could get almost any girl ya really wanted." Tasuki seemed to pull himself together.

"What are ya, crazy? I hate women" He said, his trademark smirk back in place. "Well, Ill come see ya later" Was all he said, but he lied again. It took several days before he would go near her again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miaka walked back into her room, she saw Chichiri holding their son. He was sleeping quietly in his arms.

"He was quite?" Miaka asked softly.

"Hai no da" came a soft reply.

"Why don't you get some rest Miaka, let Chichiri and I take care of the baby." Tamahome suggested.

"Ok" she said wearily, "But id Chichiri turns out to be better at this, I'm ditching you and taking HIM home." Tamahome looked surprised, but Chichiri sweat dropped and added a

"No da…" to his already shocked features. Miaka didn't even bother to respond, she just crawled into bed. Tamahome came over and kissed her cheek, and for the first time, she didn't get flashes of Tasuki. Miaka sunk into the warm blankets and was out. Chichiri and Tamahome quietly crept out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Welcome to th jungle, we got SWORDS! Uh, you can quote me on that… IF YA REVIEW!


	11. To battle a demon or kill friends

OK second stab at chapter 11. Sorry you guys, that it took so long. I wrote a first copy and it died…like a hamster. But I DO appreciate each and every review from you guys, but there IS a reason I haven't named the baby yet. You know why? I ACTUALLY PLANNED THIS ONE OUT! High fives all around!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o

Miaka was sleeping peacefully, well, somewhat peacefully.

Dream Sequence:

Miaka was sitting in her room, staring out the window. Hmmm, 'this scene looks familiar she thought. She was staring out her window, looking down the mountain. She was just thinking. Suddenly her fire seishi crept up behind her. Until then she hadn't realized she had tears streaming down her face.

"Mi-Chan? What's wrong?" Tasuki asked. He seemed very concerned; it took her a while to realize she had seen him like this before. Every time she was about to do something dangerous, or stupid.

"Who, oh Tasuki, its just you." Miaka was sure now, of who had come to see her. She felt slightly gratified he had.

"No Aka, what's wrong?" He asked in that way he always did. The way that made her fell like he actually cared. She realized she and Tasuki hadn't been as close as she thought; she had pushed all of her seishi away for Tamahome. She hardly ever thought about Chiriko.

"Its nothing, in fact it's kind of stupid really." She said, not wanting to admit her idea now, it seemed really childish when she thought about it.

"No it isn't Mi-Chan, if it makes ya cry, than its important ta me." There he was showing his colours again. It made Miaka realize, he had been there for her.

"It just, Taka." Miaka found herself saying. She always seemed to be telling Tasuki what was wrong. "I was just thinking, he left me because I wasn't pretty enough, especially like this. I did everything else for him, and he chose another pretty girl over me. That's the only reason I can think of." Miaka said, tearing up.

"That's a lie Mi-chan, yer very pretty. And the thought that yer goin ta be a mom soon, and a good one I bet, jus makes ya all the more beautiful." Miaka knew, or thought she knew her seishi was trying to cheer her up. Well, it was working. But Miaka still felt horrible.

"You don't have to say that, Tasuki" Miaka assured her seishi, she had with stood it for a long time, she could keep going.

"I mean it" Tasuki was still trying to reassure her, then in her dream state, she started to panic, he was going to kiss her next. Then she realized it was only a dream, and followed with "No Tasuki re" and he kissed her.

Even though it was a dream she had all the time to feel what was in the kiss. Miaka knew that the dream was a mere shadow of what was there, but she thought about it. Then the rest of the dream blurred together and she woke up with tears in her eyes. Tamahome was shacking her.

"Miaka, Miaka what's wrong?" Tamahome asked. Looking into her eyes. Miaka found she couldn't look him in the eyes, so she turned her head, and started to cry a bit more. She had to admit it to him.

"When you were… coming back, I was talking to Tasuki…" She started.

"WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU?" Tamahome's over protective side coming through, Miaka couldn't stand when he got like this.

"Nothing, nothing, he was helping me out, but he ended up kissing me." Miaka said blushing furiously. She was thinking back to that. Tasuki had apologized but she didn't think he had needed to, really. It wasn't like she was taken… well sort of.

Miaka was left to her thought as Tamahome exited the room. He knew exactly where he was going. And he knew the baby was still safe with Chichiri, he had told him he was just going to check on Miaka, but this wouldn't take long.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tasuki was in his room, doing nothing. He just sat on his bed, thinking. Suddenly he heard a knock at his door. He went and answered it.

"Genrou! My good buddy" It was Koji.

"Hey Koji, come on in." Tasuki said, opening the door more for Koji.

At least he had someone to talk to now. So he and Koji did just that, they talked about the new recruits, and battle strategies, and ended up talking about their old boss. The there was another knock at the door. Tasuki went and answered it, but as soon as he did, there was a fist buried into his chest. Tasuki stumbled back a bit, short of breath.

"I thought we were friends, Tasuki" Tamahome said, his voice dripping with venom.

"We are" Tasuki wheezed out.

"I come back so I can be with Miaka, from god knows where, and while I'm gone, you make a move on her? Some friend" Tamahome looked at Tasuki in disgust and walked out. Koji sat there, amazed at what just transpired.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Miaka was in pain, in severe pain. She lay on her bed, in pain. Nobody seemed to give an accurate description of how bad this felt. It hurt! But she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in, I cant gat up fast enough…" She responded, lying back in her bed. It was Chichiri with her son.

"Sorry to bug you Miaka, but he's hungry now." Chichiri said walking over. Miaka started to sit up, and thank god Chichiri helped her, she had little uninjured ab muscles. As soon as she was up and ready Chichiri left.

"Call me if you need anything no da! Ill be nearby na no da!" He said and walked out. Miaka looked down at her child.

"All this pain now, is worth it," she said as her little boy wrapped his whole fist around one of her thin fingers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o(Kittylyne, thank you so much, this entire section right here was not possible without you. Thank you so much! An if yer kids have half your writing talent, they're set for life!)

Tamahome stalked down the corridor, still seething. He was angry as all fuck. I have no idea where that expression came from… Anyways, he was angry. He ran into Chichiri outside his room. He was about to enter but Chichiri stopped him.

"Let the baby have bonding time with his mother no da" Chiri said and let him go. Tamahome just turned on his heel and went to get some alcohol. Chichiri watched him leave, knowing exactly what had just happened to him. But he never really did listen to what went on. And someone was going to have to explain some day. Chichiri retook his position of door guard.

0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

This chapter made possible by, the letter Q! And Kittylyne, who pays my phone bills! (HAHAHA Its OK, I don't have a phone) HAHAHAHA

REVIEW!


	12. the best choice isnt always th right one

CHAPITRE 12!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tamahome was on his, well he didn't quite know, but it was a lot of sake. Tamahome then realized it was only his first cup, and he was drunk with anger instead of sake. He thought of several ways to kill Tasuki, each more brutal and painful than the next.

Suddenly, as if his thoughts had materialized, there was Tasuki, looking him in the eye. As if they were equal or something.

"What do you want with me, traitor?" Tasuki flinched at the word traitor.

"I dunno what you do about th situation, but I aint a damn traitor" Tasuki replied, angrier than he had been at Tamahome for a long time.

"Are you trying to say you never betrayed me? You asshole!" Tamahome got up and charged Tasuki, who simply moved.

"Oh, so now yer gonna fight me? Ya were a friggin coward any other time. Ya had ta be drug induced, oh wait, wasn't that ANOTHER time ya made Mi-chan cry?" Tasuki prodded at open wounds. They now had the attention of everyone in the dining hall, anyone who wasn't passed out that was.

Tamahome made another charge for Tasuki, who grabbed his fist and tried to put in a punch of his own, Tamahome grabbed Tasuki's wrist, and they had a power struggle. Tasuki put all of his weight into Tamahome, Tamahome tried to flip Tasuki over him, but Tasuki grabbed Tamahome's collar as he was going, and they landed in a heap on the floor. They were both up in a split second. Tasuki poured all of his energy into his flowing movements; he had not experienced a fight this good in ages.

Tasuki seemingly directed his body to Tamahome's right side, and as expected Tama prepared to block that, but at the last second, he moved and sent Tama reeling. But Tama was quick to, he spun, and tried to kick upwards, but Tasuki caught him. Suddenly Chichiri burst in and sent the two flying with a blast of energy.

"WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR DOING?" Chichiri screamed, tearing off his mask. They both shrank under his hard gaze.

"I was trying to kill this traitor," Tamahome said, glaring at Tasuki. Chichiri turned his gaze to Tamahome.

"Did you hear why Miaka came here, how she got here, or what she went through no da?" Chichiri asked in his serious tone, you couldn't lie to him if you wanted to.

"No I haven't heard" was Tamahome's irritated, but somewhat forced response.

"I think you should know. And I think you, Tasuki should explain your side, AFTER Miaka no da" Chichiri said putting his mask back on, and turning on his heel. The two seishi got up, and followed Chichiri. He led them to Miaka's room and politely knocked (For some reason, right here I got this image of Hakkai, knocking and smiling…), waiting for her response.

"Hold on a second" Came the reply, and within about ten seconds an, "OK! Come in!" was heard.

"Oh hey guys!" Miaka said pleasantly as they came in, her baby was quietly sleeping in her lap. Tamahome and Tasuki kept sending each other death glares, Miaka had trouble catching on and then after a quiet moment, she politely asked Chichiri to take the baby. He was handed over quietly and kept quiet in Chichiri's arms.

"I'm going to guess what this is about." Miaka said as soon as Chichiri was out of the room. "Tamahome, you're mad at Tasuki for kissing me, aren't you?"

"Wasn't that obvious when I was leaving?" Tamahome replied, softly but still irritated.

"I should have told you more, but Tasuki was helping me" Miaka tried to explain.

"Helping you! How? Helping you forget about me so he could take you for himself!" Tamahome angrily blurted out. Tasuki looked at him surprised.

"What are ya talking about? I would never do that ta either of ya. Even if I did love Mi-Chan, I couldn make her not love ya Tama, and Tama, I couldn ever try ta take Mi-Chan from ya. Sides, she's my little sister, that would be weird." Tasuki tried to explain.

"Then why did you kiss her?" Tamahome yelled, Grabbing Tasuki by the collar. Tasuki didn't even flinch.

"Tamahome! Let Tasuki go now!" Miaka said, becoming angry. "Tasuki kissed me because, your 'essence' Taka left me for another girl! I think its because I'm fat and ugly." Miaka said, almost bursting into tears again.

"Now do ya see why I kissed her? She wasn't taken er anythin!" Tasuki said, exasperated.

"Well I can understand now, why you, idiot, would think it was OK, but you still shouldn't have done that" Tamahome said, sneering more than glaring.

"Obviously it aint getting through yer thick skull, I was tryin ta help Miaka!" Tasuki finished angrily, but before Tamahome could utter out a comeback, Tasuki yelled, "I quit!" and walked out of Miaka's room.

Chichiri was standing right outside the door, obviously he had heard all of it. He walked back in, not betraying one emotion or another, and quietly handed the baby back to Miaka. Chichiri didn't say a word; instead he walked out of the room to let Miaka deal with Tamahome.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tasuki was wandering up and down his favorite hallway. The one where Chichiri had told them of Tamahome's existence. He wandered up and down, and up and down; never coming to any conclusion. But instead humming a song, as he often did when angry, or depressed.

Chichiri just watched him for a while, knowing what was going on in Tasuki's mind but unable to do a thing about it. He felt bad, even though he had much more important things to worry about now.

To be able to send Tamahome back into Miaka's world permanently, the ceremony would require a lot of energy, and he wasn't sure exactly what had to be done, considering he hadn't even gotten himself, 2 other men, and a woman with a child, up a mountain side, and flying.

Chichiri was at loss for what to do. But of course he could never admit that to his fellow seishi and Miaka, they relied on him. So, he did what monks do best, went to his room and meditated.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Tamahome was sitting under Miaka's angry glare, he had insult a few too many people this time.

"Look Tamahome, go apologize right now!" Miaka ordered.

"I'm not two you know." Tamahome replied, still a bit angry.

"All the more reason to apologize." Miaka retorted.

"Fine, but he had better apologize back!" Tamahome yelled, and left the room. Miaka just sighed and laid back into her pillow, as soon as she was settled, the baby let off a sharp cry, Miaka sighed and pushed herself up again. This was going to be a long day.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

FUN! Next chappie up!


	13. Apology

Hello friends and such!

I apologize, but this story just isn't to be finished. I can only try so hard, and it was getting hard. If there happens to be a few people that want me to continue it, as it was nearing close, I will try my hardest for you. So if you do want to read more, review, if not, by all means carry on.

I hope your all having a good day!

Bant


	14. Time is running clear

It's defiantly been a while. But here goes nothing… hopefully

oOooOoOooOoOOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOo

Tamahome wandered down the hallways of the hideout, sometimes flickers of recognition passed through him, but the happy memories did nothing to disquiet his anger. He repeated to himself he was here to apologize because Miaka told him to- not because he meant it.

Tama finally caught a flash of a movement and turned to see Tasuki pacing. Tamahome didn't want to interrupt him, but Tasuki caught sight if him as he spun on his heel. Tasuki froze, not sure whether to fight or be lax,

"I just came to apologize" Tamahome said sheepishly, looking at his feet.

"Why?" Tasuki said, in his blatant manner.

"I... Ugh" Tamahome realized he was about to say because he wanted to, but it was Miaka that wanted him to… or was it? So the thoughts spun about his tiny head. Tasuki was ready for this though,

"Thanks fer tryin'" Tasuki said and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Tamahome said, turning red when Tasuki turned to face him, " I … I really am sorry for acting before I understood." Tamahome said staring Tasuki in the face. Tasuki sighed before saying,

"Ya don't have ta understand, makin a move on another guys woman is wrong" Tasuki said then walked away. Tamahome stood and watched his retreating back. Suddenly Chichiri stepped out from one of the pillars.

"Tamahome, we need to talk" Chichiri said in his most serious tone. "I've already told Tasuki, but the only way to get you and Miaka back is with a massive amount of energy from all the seishi, but obviously we can't do that, theirs no way we can get up the mountain with a baby… Tasuki and I are willing to try and send you back". Chichiri was being as blatant as possible.

"So we don't go back then" Tamahome said, trying to be logical. Chichiri shot him down by a shake of his head, Tamahome knew they would have to go back. Tamahome sighed and leaned against the pillar.

"Well try Tamahome, you know we will no da" Chichiri left Tamahome on that note.

O0o0O0O0o0O0oO0o0o0O0o0O0o0O0Oo0O0o0O0O0o0O0o0O0O0oO0o

Miaka and Tamahome agreed they would have to leave soon, and with all the extra work and tension the bandits couldn't say they weren't slightly looking forward to it. Alas, Chichiri and Tasuki were not. It was not because it was a sacrifice the two would have to make, but the fact that no matter how angry they got with each other, they were all connected by their status, and they would all miss their priestess and friend.

Tasuki knocked lightly on Chichiri's door before quietly stepping in, all of these actions something the bandit normally would never do.

"Hey, Chiri…" Tasuki started quietly, "Na no da?" Chiri's quick reply came,

"I was thinkin' an, what if we don have enough energy ta send Mi-chan and Tama back?" He said slowly, wavering,

"We shall have to trust Suzaku" Chichiri said, removing his mask and looking at Tasukis face directly; however Tasuki did not see it, he was staring intently at his shoes. Then he lifted his head to look at Chichiri,

"We'll have enough power" was all Tasuki said before turning and leaving.

Chichiri now interrupted from his meditation stood up and decided to talk to Tamahome and Miaka. He slowly walked down the twisting corridors, deep in his own thought, missing all the beauty and chaos that surrounded him. He reached his destination, and though the door was open he hesitated. Looking in he saw Miaka holding the baby and looking down at his tiny face, smiling. Tamahome stood over them watching both as they shared together, a rare moment of peace.

Chiri waited until the baby started to stir and the moment passed before he allowed himself to enter the room. Removing his mask and waiting until the couple acknowledged his presence he spoke,

"We shall have to get you out of this world sooner than later."

"How soon?" Tamahome immediately asked.

"Tomorrow, or it may not work, the longer you stay, the less of an impression you have in the other world." Chichiri said before excusing himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO00000

Sorry you all had to wait so long, but here it FINALLY is. Ill update as soon as I can.


	15. The Hourglass Has Shattered

I re-read the last chapter, it seemed rather rushed. However so few of you are reading this… But hey, this is for the few of you who are, I have to try for you!

Miaka packed her bags carefully, making sure she had everything, taking as long as possible. She did not want to leave, although she was the happiest she had ever been having Tamahome back, she didn't want to leave. The baby was still only a few days old, but that didn't worry her so much, she trusted Chichiri and Tasuki to protect the infant with more than their lives- no harm would come to him.

Tamahome didn't really pack; he threw a few personal items into a bag, that's all he really had. He may have been across the room from Miaka, but she looked like she was a million miles away.

"Something wrong Mi-chan?" Tamahome asked, ripping Miaka from her thoughts and startling the poor girl. "No nothing Tama, nothing at all" Miaka said quietly, and sank back into her thoughts. Tamahome watched her carefully, figuring out every expression, and he could see her arguing with herself.

Chichiri had briefed Tasuki repeatedly on what his part was, in this ceremony, not that Tasuki needed to know, he has done it before, but going over it calmed Chichiri, the same monk who was setting out mats, and walking around the circle like a caged fox.

"Sit down Chiri, yer givin me sea sickness, an ya know I hate water" Tasuki said arrogantly, leaning against a nearby tree, the arrogance is what gave away his nervousness. Chiri eased off the pacing a little, but otherwise remained in the same state. Tasuki let his head droop, and a breeze played across his face, making his hair dance before his eyes. Something about the day reminded him of a night, that seemed so long ago,

"So ya say ya fell in love… and ya went an got married… had yerself a family How … simple, life can be" Tasuki whispered to himself. Chichiri caught a faint rise and fall in Tasuki's voice, not catching the words he stopped and listened quietly, Tasuki unconsciously obliging him by raising his voice a little,

"Somewhere it all went wrong, and your plan jus fell apart, you aint got th heart ta finish what you started…The ones that you love, th ones ya left behind- the ones you said you'd TRY to find, are they trying ta find you…" Tasuki stopped and was silent just as Miaka and Tamahome approached with their baby in tow.

"Do you think you're ready" Chichiri asked, all seriousness. Miaka just nodded, holding her baby closer, Tamahome gripped her tighter. Chichiri put on his best smile that wasn't a mask and hugged Miaka tightly; he gently held the baby one last time when she offered, cuddling him, and trying to remember his precious face.

Tasuki took his chance to grasp Tamahome's arm, a show of their camaraderie, Tamahome looked at him and smiled, Tasuki then stepped in front of Miaka, opened his mouth as if to say something, but before he could get anything out Miaka launched herself at him and gave him a bone crushing hug. Tasuki couldn't help but let out a short laugh,

"Ill miss you" Miaka mumbled quietly into his chest so no one else could hear. Tasuki didn't respond, he didn't have to.

Miaka let him up, and Chichiri handed him the little baby, no sooner was he in Tasuki's arms than he punched Tasuki in the face as hard as his little fist could. Tasuki just smiled and handed him back to Miaka.

"Alright," Chichiri said, choking up, "Lets go". Everyone took their place in the circle and Chichiri started the enchantment, slowly a bloody glow descended upon them, as Chichiri and Tasuki reinforced it with their chi, Miaka and Tamahome felt their bodies thin, watched themselves start to disappear, but as the two seishi started to run out of energy their bodies became heavy again.

"Tasuki, more" Chichiri barely managed to grunt out, and once again Miaka and Tamahome felt their bodies thinning, but after a time they became heavy again,

"Tasuki!" Chichiri shouted, "I KNOW" Tasuki roared back, "Don't let it get in the way" Chichiri managed to get out. Tasuki settled for a moment, "What my feelings, nah, Mi-chan, be as happy as you can be, fer me" Tasuki growled out, and with a final cry of desperate release of power Tasuki poured every ounce of his power into getting Miaka, Tamahome, and their baby back home, Finally they were pulled across the vast space of between worlds, their last image of the book, was Tasuki slumping over, dead.

Miaka held tightly onto her baby and Tamahome, tears freely flowing down her face, and a whisper barely escaped her lips,

"The ones that you love… the ones that you left behind"

The trio floated freely, when finally a modern looking library condensed around them. They collapsed on to solid ground.

"Kou Shun'u" Miaka muttered, tears streaming down her face. "What was that?" Tamahome replied, Miaka looked up into his face with a watery smile, "The baby's name, Kou Shun'u". Tamahome was taken aback for a second, then replied,

"I think it's a wonderful name"


	16. quick note

Alright readers, all… two of you. Doesn't matter, anyways, Chichiri's Angel has pointed out to me how much I lost my original plan in this story, and I was going to end this story right here but now, I am going to keep going, with no real plan of where I'm going but a vague idea. So the story will go on, Thank you so much Chichiri's Angel


End file.
